mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ricardo Rabbit
Ricardo Rabbit is the most famous Gnarly inhabiting Gnarly Woods. A suave teen idol, all the girls obsess over getting the chance to watch him perform or interact with him. Most of his time is spent practicing or admiring himself at home, and he is fairly self-centered, but a decent guy. He lives alone at his place. Ricardo has been involved with four mysteries and has made multiple appearances throughout the series. Bio 'Appearance' Ricardo is a teenage white snow-shoe hare rabbit who is taller than Alfred and his friends by a few inches. His eyes are turquoise and his muzzle is a lighter shade than his fur. His white, shoulder-length hair frames his face and he has a dull pink nose. Like other rabbits and bunnies, he has a noticeable tooth that sticks out. During spring and summer, his fur turns light brown and his hair turns a darker shade. Casually, Ricardo wears an orange sweatshirt or hoodie with purple detail, brown pants with a purple belt, and a pair of brown and yellow shoes. Later in the series, his jacket has orange detail and a turquoise belt, and his shoes are green and orange. He has an affinity for jewelry and accessories and often wears them when performing. 'Personality' Ricardo is a talented singer and overall performer with an ear for music and identifying the tone of ones singing. He spends a lot of his time training or rehearsing, and he is very confident in himself. However, deep down he appears to be insecure in regards to his looks- and he is very uptight over his self-image, causing him to sound conceited and rather selfish whenever he gets in a poor mood. He would rather hide than let anybody see any sort of flaw or imperfection he may have. He is idolized by the girls of Gnarly Woods, while the guys more or less enjoy his music. He is regarded as charming and he's all too aware of his popularity, something that encourages him to try even harder as he enjoys the attention. He's naturally charismatic, although he doesn't actually appear to be interested in any of the girls. He is also shown to be fairly vain and focused on himself; to the point he has several mirrors within his home, and he enjoys admiring himself from time-to-time. He also has many articles, pictures, portraits, magazines, and posters of himself. He demands to be respected by others and is likely to leave in a huff if he thinks someone is being rude to him, refusing to cooperate when he's at his limit. But generally he is shown to be a cooperative and nice guy. He shows respect to those who are kind to him, and he wouldn't be rude unless someone else started it. While he knows a lot about music and performance in general, he is also shown to enjoy things like sports, and he particpates in many events held in the woods. 'Family' *Ricardo mentioned his mom but she does not physically appear. Quotes *''"No Autographs."'' *''"The Rabbit is out of here!"'' *''"I'm suave, debonair, chicks dig me..."'' 'Trivia' *As seen in "The Stranger among us", Ricardo is actually a hare (snowshoe hare for specification), and not a rabbit, as his surname suggests. *Ricardo has a habit of referring to himself as: "The Rabbit". *It is highly implied that Ricardo is on a strict Carrot diet, considering his fridge is entirely full of carrots. However, in real life carrots can be lethal to rabbits/bunnies/hares if they eat too much at a time, so they can only have them in small doses. *He owns a personalized robe that he wears after bathing. *He shares similarities with Razzy: **Both have names starting with R. **Both are unique species that there aren't shown to be any of at Gnarly Woods. **Both of them are media idols, Ricardo as a singer and Razzy on television. **Both of them have girls who swoon over them and enjoy the attention. **Both refer to themselves using third person in some shape or form. **Both of them are drawn to be "handsome" or "attractive". **They have similiar personality traits. **They both have greenish eyes. GalleryGallery For more images of Ricardo Rabbit, please see the: Ricardo Rabbit (Gallery) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stars